Waiting Up
by MartinaK
Summary: A 'what might have been' story. Please R


Scarlett's eyes began to get heavy and her head started nod. She tried to shake it off by rising and walking to the bottom of the stairs. She walked towards the door and listened for a moment. Still nothing she thought with a sigh. She slowly made her way to the living room, stopping to look at a lamp or smell some flowers on a table. One of the servents had lit the fire. She stood in front of it for a long while, mesmerized by the flickering flames dancing. Dancing. How long had it been since she had danced? To long to remember. With a giggle, she lifted the bottom of her dressing gown and did a little twirl. Oh how much she missed that life of parties and barbeques, she thought as she sat on the sofa, pointing her bare toes towards the heat of the fire. Laying back, she closed her eyes. It won't hurt to rest just for a moment, she thought. Besides, who knew when Rhett would decide to grace her with his presence. It was with a pout on her pretty face that she drifted of to sleep.  
  
She was awakened to the sound of music. Great balls of fire! What was going on? She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. She was no longer on her sofa, in her living room or even in her house. She sat straight up in the bed she was laying on and looked at her surroundings. Little slave girls with fans and Cathleen Calvert asleep beside her. Twelve Oaks. It was the day of the barbeque....the day Scarlett's life would change forever. Today she was still the belle of the ball.  
  
She hopped off the bed and motioned for one of the slaves to help her put on her dress. As the flounces of white and green spilled over her she remembered how Mammy had argued with her about wearing this dress. She smiled at the thought and knew that Mammy would never have told her no anyway. Mammy loved her lamb after all.  
  
She tiptoed out of the room full of sleeping girls, careful not to wake anyone. Especially her tattle tale sister, Suellen. She would surely tell Mother that Scarlett had skipped out on nap time. And Mother would be so dissapointed in her and scold her saying that that was what real ladies did at parties. And she so hated to upset her Mother. She stopped only to check herself in a mirror and pinch her cheeks to bring some color to them. Then she softly closed the door behind her.  
  
She quickly made her way down the wide staircase as to not catch the attention of anyone as she began to search for Ashley Wilkes. Ashley the man of her dreams and the man she would be married to very soon. As soon as she found him and told him her true feelings that is. Then there was no way he would ever marry that plain Melanie Hamilton. She frowned from her hiding place in a quiet corner of the house and looked for him again, but to no avail. She turned to make her way to the library and was stopped dead in her tracks as she ran into a man.  
  
She looked up and him and recognised him as the man she and Cathleen had seen earlier and had been discussing. He looked at her again with that same look in his eyes and it started to make her feel uncomfortable. "Excuse me sir. I didn't see you standing there."  
  
"I'm sorry that I startled you," he said with a wink and nod. "Rhett Butler, at your service Miss O'Hara."  
  
"How did you know my name? Have we met before? Surely I would have remembered you," she said coyly.  
  
"No. I just make it a point to know the names of all the pretty girls where ever I go. And there are many here today."  
  
Scarlett frowned at this. She wasn't used to men noticing the other girls when she was around. Picking up on her displeasure he laughed. "Don't worry. You are by far the prettiest I've seen so far today."  
  
She liked his laugh. It was so crisp and clear and genuine. And his eyes. Oh how they seemed to be looking into her very soul. She smiled up at him. "Thankyou sir. But, you must excuse me. I was just on my way to find someone. It was a pleasure talking with you."  
  
"I'm not letting you get away that easy, Miss O'Hara. When I find something I like, I don't just let it slip through my fingers." He held out his arm. "May I have the pleasure of your company for a walk out on the grounds?"  
  
He was definately bold. She liked that too. She pretended to think about if for a moment and laughingly took his arm. The fresh air certainly wouldn't hurt and besides, she would look for Ashley as walked with Mr. Butler. It would be good for Ashley to see her is the presence of a strange man, especially one this handsome she thought as she stole a look up at him.  
  
Once they were outside Mr. Butler spoke to her again. "So who were you looking for earlier? Your beau?"  
  
"Maybe. I guess they will just have to find me now," she said saucily. He laughed again. He liked her spunk. "Well I see a good many glares coming my way," he said. "Those red headed boys look like they want to tear me limb from limb." She looked towards Brent and Stuart Tartleton and gave a little wave. She could see the displeasure on their faces and didn't care. She liked Rhett Butler and wanted to get to know more about him.  
  
"Oh that's just Brent and Stu. They are just friends," she said casually.  
  
"By the looks of things you have a great many 'friends'."  
  
"Not really."  
  
He stole a look at her as she looked around Twelve Oaks and wondered who she was looking for. She was the most intriguing girl he had ever met. And certainly one of the most beautiful. And that was saying quite a lot since he had been all over the world and had seen all types of women. And there was something about Scarlett O'Hara that interested him and he promiced to learn more about her.  
  
Scarlett was aware that he was looking at her but pretended to be oblivious. It was then that she saw Ashley and Melanie slowly walking on a flowered path. She had her arm tightly linked with his, her face cast upwards as she gazed at him lovingly as he spoke to her. Suddenly seeing them in such an intimate way startled Scarlett, causing her to tighten her grip on Rhett's arm. Noticing what had just transpired, he steered her in the direction of Ashley and Melanie.  
  
"I want to say hello to Mr. Wilkes for a moment. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet. Any objections?" He looked at her as if daring her to say yes.  
  
"Of course not," she replied, holding her head high. "Ashley and I are old friends. I'd love to introduce you to him."  
  
"Ashley!" she said as they approached. "This is Rhett Butler. Mr. Butler, this is Ashley Wilkes and his cousin, Melanie Hamilton."  
  
"A pleasure, Miss Hamilton," he said with a slight bow. He reached out a hand to Ashley who in return gripped Rhett's. "A beautiful plantation you have here. Miss O'Hara has kindly been showing me around."  
  
"Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Captain Butler. I had heard you were here and was looking forward to meeting you. Scarlett," he said turning his attention to her. "Melanie as been looking for you all day."  
  
"And I her! How nice of you to come for visit again," Scarlett said airily, willing herself to keep her voice from cracking. "Isn't Ashley just the perfect host. Let me tell you, he certainly knows how to show a girl a good time." She laughed and Melanie smiled at her.  
  
"It is so good to see you again. I will be here for awhile and I hope to become closer to you."  
  
"Oh you are just so kind Melanie Hamilton!" she went on. "And did your brother Charles accompany you on this trip?"  
  
"Yes he did and he was hoping to see you before he returns home."  
  
"When are you two leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Charles is returning to Atlanta tomorrow, but I will be staying on much longer," she said, looking up at Ashley and smiling.  
  
"Well then we will have to get together soon," Scarlett said trying to keep her voice even. "Now if you will excuse us, I will continue my tour with Mr. Butler. Don't forget to tell your brother to save a dance for me!"  
  
They walked a short distance away before Rhett spoke. "They seem like a nice couple. When is the wedding?"  
  
"Wedding? Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"John Wilkes told me earlier that Ashley and Melanie were to married soon. I thought what with you and Mr. Wilkes being such old friends you would have known," he challenged.  
  
"Of course I know about the wedding," she snapped. "I just didn't know that you did."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss O'Hara. Have I said something to disturb you? It certainly wasn't my intention."  
  
"No. I'm fine. So, tell me," she said trying to change the subject, " are you staying on for the dance later?"  
  
"Is that your way of getting me to ask you to promice me a waltz later?" She started to object but he stopped her. "It would be an honor if you would save me a dance later, Miss O'Hara'" he said, gallantly taking her hand in his. It felt nice to have him touching her she thought. "If you have any open that is." He smiled down at her and she returned it with her best dimpled smile.  
  
"Why I might just have one left."  
  
"Well I will give you fair warning now that once we start to dance I may not give you up."  
  
She tried to think of something witty to say but nothing came to mind as he gazed down at her, his eyes piercing hers. His eyes made her feel weak inside something that Ashley didn't do she suddenly realised.  
  
"Thankyou for the company Miss O'Hara," he said, breaking her revery. "But I will now go and join the men inside for cigars and brandy. I anxiously await our dance tonight."  
  
"As I do as well."  
  
As she watched him walk away Cathleen hurried over to her. "Scarlett! What did he want? What is he like?"  
  
They sat on a bench and Scarlett casually told her about her afternoon with Mr. Rhett Butler. "It was really nothing. Please excuse me for a moment. I need to go and freshen up before the dance starts."  
  
As she stood alone in the powder room she looked herself over in the mirror. So many thoughts were surging through her mind. Why had she never felt with Ashley the things that Mr. Butler made her feel today? The way he looked and spoke to her was exciting and made her feel giddy and wanting more. She shook the thoughts out of her head and started to make her way to the ball room. She loved Ashley! Her converstion with Mr. Butler this afternoon was nothing more than that....conversation.  
  
As the doors to the ball room opened Scarlett stopped and looked around. Ashley stood alone to her left and she started to make her way towards him. Suddenly her eyes caught Mr. Butlers and she stopped. She looked back and forth for a moment before resuming her steps to Ashley.  
  
"Scarlett."  
  
She turned and looked back at Mr. Butler. Had he just said her name? Back to Ashley.  
  
"Scarlett. Scarlett."  
  
She became confused, not knowing which way to go. She turned again to see Rhett holding out his hand to her. She wanted to accept it, but what about Ashley?  
  
"Scarlett. Wake up, Scarlett"  
  
"Rhett!" Scarlett sat up on the couch. She was back in her own home. It had been a dream. Nothing more than a dream.  
  
"You're home." She stood up. "I tried to stay awake but you were gone so long."  
  
She looked up at him and suddenly felt what she had felt in her dream. He was the only man in the world who had ever made her feel that way just by looking at her. He looked so handsome standing there with his hat tilted atop his head.  
  
"Scarlett. Are you ok? Maybe you should sit down." He held her arm and tried to steer her to a chair.  
  
It was then that she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Rhett. I am so glad you are home. There is so much I need to say...to tell you! Things I should have said ages ago. I just hope it isn't to late."  
  
"To late for what Scarlett? What is this all about?"  
  
"You, me. Us. I want there to be an "us" Rhett. I do love you. Please tell me that we can work this all out?"  
  
He looked at his wife, searching her face for sincerity. He saw something that he hadn't seen before except when she looked at Ashley Wilkes. It was devotion and love that he saw there now. And it was aimed at him.  
  
"Oh Scarlett," he said pulling her in his arms. "Ever since I first saw you on the steps at Twelve Oaks so long ago, I have been waiting to hear those words. I have often wished I could have stopped you before you talked to Ashley in the library that day. Things might have been so different."  
  
Scarlett smiled. "I guarantee it would have been."  
  
She then tilted her head and he kissed her.....all the problems of the past now behind them. 


End file.
